1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for setting address information, such as IP address, of a network device in a network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, address information, such as the IP address, can be set for a device, such as a network printer, connected in a network environment using any of the following three methods.
According to a first method, the user inputs the address information by operating input buttons of the device while watching a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display, that is attached to the network device.
According to a second method, a host computer connected to the network is used to set the IP address using a local transmission protocol other than TCP/IP.
A third method is represented by FIG. 1. According to the third method, a host computer connected to the network broadcasts a command to all network devices, requesting that each network device advise its Media Access Control (MAC) address. The host computer confirms the MAC addresses of responding network devices and selects a network device it wants to set an IP address and the like for. The host computer broadcasts a command indicating that the network device with the MAC address of the selected network device should set its IP address and the like as indicated in the command. The corresponding network device sets its address information, such as IP address, based on the command.